


A memory for Bert

by LuisaGilead



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaGilead/pseuds/LuisaGilead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Bert's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A memory for Bert

Roland Deschain’s love, Susan, would always be the girl at the window in the gunslinger’s memory,

but Bert would not have the same luck. In his mind, Inger would always-always show up covered

by the thinny, surrounded by its green fog, screaming, disappearing.

  

_Come-come-commala._

_The believed-witch loved him._

_The ka-mai -soon-to-be-gunslinger loved ha._

 

 


End file.
